


Turning page

by TheWindsOfWolves



Series: Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Jon & Sansa fall in love while mourning Robb, Jonsa Fanfiction 12 Days of Shipping Event, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: After Robb's death, Jon & Sansa leave for a Road Trip across the USA. They will not only learn how to cope.





	Turning page

Robb had promised her that for her 21st birthday, they would make a road trip all across the USA, just the three of them, just like it was before Jon and him had started college. But now, Robb is dead, and she’s not sure if that’s still a good idea. “He would have hated himself if we had renounced something like that just because of him,” says Jon. He doesn’t think that’s a good idea either, but they both feel like that’s something they have to do : it’s been months now, but Robb is still haunting them, and they have to let him go now…

They start their trip in California : after the rainy and cloudy London, Los Angeles blue sky and hot weather feels like a new breath, as if they had been holding back their breathes since Robb’s gone. Moreover, finding a minibus to rent, planning their food supplies and their daily itinerary keep them busy enough not to think to much. They even manage to smile and laugh a little, as they entertain themselves by taking silly pictures where they would take stupid poses and make idiot faces. They’re taken aback by the sandy landscape of Arizona, the wild forests of Iowa : that’s these moments, when they stop moving, that they think of Robb, and try to think of what he would have said. 

“I miss him,” would say Sansa. “Me too,” would answer Jon. During these moments, Jon would reach for Sansa’s hand, gently squeezing her fingers, and Sansa would squeeze back, silent tears on her checks. They find comfort in each other arms when it’s late and that they still can’t sleep, cuddling in their tiny vehicule. Sansa often finds herself falling asleep while she’s resting her head against Jon’s chest, listening to his heartbeats. When they arrive to a new place, Jon playfully lift Sansa, whirling her around and hugging her, shouting “WE MADE IT !”, in an imitation of some survival movie. His imitation are so bad that they both laugh for several minutes every time.

Eventually, thinking of Robb hurt less than before ; and eventually, they find themselves holding hands and hugging in other occasions than just comforting or teasing each other. Sometimes they even find kisses : at first, they exchange quick pecks on the check or the forehead, and by the time they take the plane back to England, their lips are lingering against each other’s, warm and wet and alive.


End file.
